The present invention relates to information processing apparatus and, more particularly, to handling changes to documents that are deemed similar to other documents, thereby maintaining document similar as needed.
There is an existing method for detecting a plurality of similar source codes included in a source file and making those source codes common to users, as indicated in Japanese Patent Literature JP2009-086814A. However, when one of such users modifies one of the plurality of similar source codes, the other source codes remain unmodified, which may result in errors. Such a problem occurs not only in source codes, but also among various other types of documents.